1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unlocking devices, and more particularly, to a vehicle door unlocking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,473 discloses a method of releasing a locked door on an automotive vehicle when the key is unavailable, which is accomplished by use of a wedge W and a rod-like probe P. The wedge W is used for inserting into the gap between the ear door and the door frame, thereby prying out a portion of the perimeter of the door sufficiently for the probe P to be inserted for manipulating the locking mechanism of the car and thus opening the car door. However, the probe P comprises a handle H and a tip PT, while the probe P possesses a certain degree of rigidity and length for successfully unlocking the car door. Based on the fact that the actual length of the probe P is 56 inches, cost of packaging and transporting is easily increased. In addition, the probe P is inconvenient of being stored.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,450 discloses another unlocking tool for vehicle doors, comprising, as shown by FIG. 4 and FIG. 4a thereof, a first rod section 42 and a second rod section 50 screwed to the first rod section 42. Such an unlocking tool combined by two components decreases the inconvenience of being stored and lowers the cost for packaging and transporting. However, the end parts of the first rod section 42 and the second rod section 50 need to he provided with a female threaded hole 48 and a corresponding threaded male end portion 56, respectively. Due to the over length structure, the components are difficult to be clamped during the processing, causing the inconvenience of manufacturing. Furthermore, when the force is transmitted from the first rod section 42 to the second rod section 50 during the operation, if the first rod section 42 is reversely driven, the second rod section 50 tends to rotate against the first rod section and be loosened from the first rod section 42. As a result, the second rod section 50 parts from the first rod section 42, causing the inconvenience of usage.